


Just One Word

by luciferisen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Season 8, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferisen/pseuds/luciferisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't mean to say it, he really doesn't. It just kind of slips...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Word

One word. That one, tiny, insubstantial little word was all it took to change everything. " _Stay_." Dean couldn't believe he'd even said it. The look of shock that had splayed itself across Castiel's face, the look of pure confusion, like there was no way anyone could ever  _actually_  want him, hit Dean, and it hit him hard. A hollow pang rocketed throughout his entire body, reverberating from his head to his toes. It finally settled in the pit of his stomach, and it settled like a rock, heavy and cold and unforgiving. "Please, Cas. Just--stay." He choked on the words, his voice cracking with the emotion he poured into it, straight from his heart. He didn't want Cas to leave--not after all they'd been through. Fuck, not  _ever_. He wouldn't be able to handle it, him just walking away like this.

Cas finally spoke, his voice shaky and full of regret. "Dean..." he flinched as Dean looked up at him with those emerald eyes, shining with the beginnings of tears. "I can't." The words were barely a whisper, softly passing his lips as he looked at the ground in shame. He couldn't explain it, he didn't know  _why_ he couldn't stay--he just couldn't. But he did know that he was letting Dean down, and that was all the more reason to go. He wouldn't be able to handle letting him down again. Not after everything he'd done--betraying him and misplacing his trust, taking in all of those souls from purgatory. It was because of Castiel that the world had a leviathan infestation to deal with in the first place. And then he left Dean behind in purgatory, when he so desperately needed him to come with...

"I have to go." The angel spoke the words with utter certainty, his ocean-blue eyes set in determination. There was no changing his mind. When he turned around to look at Dean, he could see that the first tears had welled over, trailing their way down his face and onto his leather jacket. Dean reached his hand out and gently brushed Castiel's arm, the fabric of the trench coat soft beneath his caress. Cas glanced over at Dean one more time, feeling tears pricking at the backs of his eyes. His face twisted as Dean looked away, not even trying to hold the tears back anymore. The angel needed to get out of there, and he needed out fast. "Goodbye, Dean--," he barely spoke two words before he was cut off.

After all, it's a little challenging to speak when there's a soft pair of lips on your own. Dean was on him, his arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him in. Castiel's eyes shot open in surprise, taken aback by Dean's actions. However, it wasn't long before he adjusted to the situation.  _He was kissing Dean._  His eyes fluttered shut and he began to move his lips with Dean's, reaching up and locking his hands around his neck, playing with the fine golden hairs located there. Dean grabbed a handful of Cas's trench coat and yanked him in closer, holding it tight, not giving him any room to escape. Cas snaked his tongue into Dean's mouth, dancing around the hunter's as he sighed against the angel's lips. Their mouths moved in unison, passionate and hot, their hearts beating in tandem. 

Dean broke off the kiss, staring into Castiel's lust-filled eyes, his pupils dominating the slivers of blue iris that were hardly visible. They were breathing heavily, both of them still clinging to the other. Dean was the first to speak, breaking the silence between them. "Cas, I--I'm not gonna say it again. Fuck, Cas, I need you. Please, just--stay. I can't do this without you." His voice broke, tears once again reappearing in his eyes. 

Castiel moved his hands and placed them on Dean's waist, his thumbs rubbing small circles into his hipbones. He flicked his eyes upwards and chanced a look at Dean, into those deep, forest green eyes, the same eyes he remembered from Hell. He couldn't leave Dean. He had raised Dean himself--seen the brightness of his soul, even as he tortured millions of others. There was a handprint on his shoulder for a reason--he was Cas's. And nothing would ever change that. So it was no surprise when he leaned up and kissed Dean one more time, soft and slow, before separating himself from the hunter. He took a deep breath and smiled before he spoke again, his decision made.

"I will."


End file.
